The Party
by Morphin' in
Summary: Just a short one about Adam's Birthday. Warning: contains M/M


Disclaimer: The power rangers featured in this work of fiction are the creations of another's genius. I do not own them.

Note:just a short piece, inspired by my birthday today.

'Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me!'

Adam sang cheerfully, bounding down the stairs. As he looked around, he completed the refrain.

'Even though there's no one else here to sing it, happy birthday to me!'

_Hmm, that's odd_

Adam was an early riser, so he expected his friends to still be in the living room, where they had crashed the night before following a movie fest. _Maybe they're getting breakfast _he thought.

Walking to the kitchen door at the end of the hall, he thought he could hear voices. Grinning in anticipation of a group celebration, he walked in.

The girls sat at the breakfast bar with steaming mugs of coffee chattering about a book they had to review for class; Rocky paced the kitchen with the phone pressed to his ear, deep in conversation with Billy – evidently gone to the supermarket; and Tommy was sifting through boxes of cereal, trying to decide what he wanted – He never was one for mornings.

Adam waited hopefully for someone to notice his entrance, and when no one did he hopped onto one of the bar stools and smiled at Tommy. 'Is the coffee fresh? Wanna pass me a cup?'

Tommy smiled in greeting, then turned and snapped his fingers to get Rocky's attention. He pointed to Adam, making a drinking motion. With a nod, and not missing a beat of his conversation, Rocky poured a cup and plonked it down in front of their friend.

Sitting with the cup between his hands, Adam waited again for the expected response. Nothing.

_Okay people. Fun's over. Hello, birthday boy right here!_

Trying another tact, Adam spoke to the group in general. 'Do you guys have any plans for today? I'm free if you wanna hang...' The response was an assortment of non-committal noises.

Confused at his friend's actions, and seriously beginning to doubt a chorus of 'happy birthday' and a stack of cards were going to materialise, Adam went to check the mail.

Once they were sure he was out of earshot, Tommy and the girls burst out laughing.

'Aaaaw, bless!' Kat exclaimed 'He's so cute! Did you see the look on his face when he thought we'd forgotten?'

Rocky completed the cake order he was dictating to Billy, and hung up. 'Yeah, I felt kinda bad about that. But he'll forgive us, won't he?'

'Course he will!' Tommy responded, finally selecting the box of cornflakes 'Now all we gotta do is keep him busy 'till Jase an' Zack get into town.'

* * *

There was a smug grin on Tommy's face as he watched Adam climbing into bed behind him in the mirror. Determined not to give him any satisfaction, Adam grunted in his direction before turning his back to his partner, but he wasn't fooling anybody.

Putting down the brush he had just been using, Tommy climbed onto the foot of the bed, delving his hand under the covers searching for a foot. On capturing his target, he drew it out, and proceeded to give Adam one of the special foot rubs that always resolved any disagreements they had. He laughed, as despite himself Adam voiced his appreciation with a long, contented moan. He remembered the delightful circumstances he had discovered the younger man's weakness, and the fun they had had afterwards, learning each other.

'So, am I forgiven?' He questioned wickedly.

'Anything.' Adam responded, relaxed now he was finally off his feet after a long day.

'The party?' Had been a disaster waiting to happen.

'It was ok.' Adam replied non-committaly. The beginnings of a smirk on his face.

'The cake?'

'Was nice whilst it lasted. _Shame_ Jason didn't see that footstool!' They both knew Adam had planted it there, but neither were about to admit it.

'I hope he's ok!' Tommy gently replaced the first foot and hastened after the second, giving a warning tickle, when it didn't come easily.

'Yeah, we cleaned him off soon enough.' There was definite mirth now, as both recalled how the hose had been turned on poor youth.

Tommy stopped his massaging for a moment, and looked up at the ceiling. 'You know, I don't think I saw Jase and Zack come down after taking that shower. You don't suppose...'

Adam rolled his eyes at his partner, and reaching forward took hold of the front of Tommy's t-shirt. 'Of course they are! Now stop, teasing and come here'

Later, as the pair snuggled in the large bed relaxed and happy together, Adam raised himself up on one arm to look Tommy. 'I really did enjoy myself today' he said.

Tommy sleepily wrapped an arm around him and drew him closer. Whispering into Adam's ear, he responded. 'Happy birthday, my love!'


End file.
